


The Favor

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Smut, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Y/N comes to Negan asking him for a favor and in return he asks her to do something for him and his wife Lucille.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this doesn't have much of a plot. This was just a story that was requested of me and after seeing the promo picture of Negan and Lucille from The Walking Dead 10c, I was inspired.

“So, you want me to do what now?” Negan blurt out clearly amused by the tone of his voice from where he was sitting on the corner of his desk. Frustration flooded Y/N’s body when she lowered her head and an embarrassed flush developed over her face. Negan was laughing plainly still stuck on what she had asked him. The reaction to what she asked of him made her almost regret asking him in the first place. “Say it again.”

“Forget it,” Y/N held her hand up in the air not wanting to embarrass herself any further. Pointing behind her, she nodded toward the direction she wanted to leave. If she could hit rewind on this whole thing, she totally would have. When she came to Negan’s office to ask him for a favor, she never really expected it to turn out like this. She didn’t even know what she was thinking in the first place. “I’m sorry for asking. I’m going to go hide and pretend like I don’t even know you anymore because I feel so stupid.”

“No, no. Hold on,” Negan called out when she went to leave his office and he continued to snicker to himself. “I’m just…you have to understand here I’m not used to people making requests of me like this. Actually, I’m not used to anyone asking me for anything.”

“Listen, I’ve been working here for a while and not many people are really nice to me here. You’re always very kind to me,” she admitted noticing the way that Negan had his eyes hooked on her. His eyebrows arched in curiosity when she took a moment to pause and think about what she was going to say. Recently she had joined the school as a student teacher. When she started working in the art department, not many people really gave her the time of day. Most of the people that worked there had their cliques and it felt like high school all over again. Negan was really one of the only people that she found to be nice to her. In her short time at the school, Y/N was able to help update things greatly and it truthfully pissed off some of the older staff that was working there. So, she was often snubbed in the hallways, but Negan was never one of those people. “I thought we were kind of friends.”

“Because we talk to each other in the teachers’ lounge?” Negan snorted and his reply made her feel stupid all over again.

“Well that and we have been bringing each other breakfast for a while now,” she reasoned with him and Negan’s big hazel eyes got wider. It looked like Negan was about ready to burst at the seams with laughter and when he began to laugh, she looked down toward the ground again. “Wow, I totally misread everything here. I am so sorry.”

“I felt bad for you that people were snubbing you so I brought you coffee and then you had to go be adorable bringing me in breakfast as a thank you,” Negan sighed watching her worried eyes lifting to his. Leaning forward, he slicked back his thick, dark hair and ran his fingers through his dark beard. “It just kind of became a thing. Tuesdays and Thursdays are mine. Mondays and Wednesdays are yours.”

“I’m confused,” she cleared her throat, resting her back against the wall while watching him closely. “Does that mean you think we are friends or not?”

“Well, originally I just kind of thought we were work associates that were friendly with each other,” Negan simply answered, rubbing his hands together when he eyed her over. “Friends hang out with each other after school. Friends exchange numbers. That kind of thing.”

“Part of me worried about asking you to hang out because…” she got caught up on what she was thinking. There was the urge to be blunt and honest with him, but another part of her didn’t want to feel even more pathetic than she already did. “You’re married and I didn’t want you to think that I was asking you out on a date.”

“Oh, so that’s why you didn’t want to exchange numbers?” Negan almost teased her, lifting his hand up to look over the wedding band on his finger. “You know, Simon and I exchanged numbers almost immediately. Simon doesn’t bring me breakfast two days out of the week.”

“Yeah, but Simon is a guy,” she reminded him and Negan tilted his head to the side as if waiting for her to explain further.

“So, I can’t be friends with a woman because I’m married?” Negan inquired and she wasn’t quite sure how to respond so she just shrugged her shoulders. “Well that’s a little sexist, isn’t it? Why can men only be friends with men? Also…who’s to say I’m not attracted to both men and women? Then should I be friends with no one because I’m married?”

“I never…wait…what?” she felt overwhelmed with his interrogation and his thick rumble of a laugh filled the air again. “You know what, I think I’m going to leave. I’m sorry for bothering you about this. This was illogical.”

“Hey, I’m fucking with you,” Negan alerted her when he could sense that she was getting stressed with the way he was acting. “I’m not saying no, but I don’t really get it. You know? You want to take photos of me? For what reason?”

“Just forget it,” she shook her head knowing that this was absurd from the start.

“Would you just sit down for a second,” Negan suggested, holding his hand out toward the seat that was before him in front of the desk he was sitting on the edge of. When she went to leave again, he stumbled to his feet and grabbed her wrist in a delicate manner. Pulling her back, he carefully nudged her down into the seat and went back to sit where he was. In this position, Negan was definitely in her person space and it made her uncomfortable. This was awkward. “Explain. Just tell me why you want me to do it. That’s all I’m asking you.”

“I’m working on my portfolio and I just want people to pose for me for some portraits,” she answered feeling small with the way Negan was staring down at her. His light, hazel eyes were incredibly intense and it made her mouth go dry.

“And you don’t have friends that could do this for you?” Negan tilted his head to the side and bit at his lip when he asked her. “I’m not really one for photos, you know? I know you like the whole photo and video thing, but it’s just…I’ve never liked being in front of them.”

“I find that hard to believe because you love being the center of attention,” Y/N rationalized with him what he had just said to her. The expression he gave her almost seemed impressed that she called him on his shit, but she immediately felt embarrassed for saying that to him. “I am so sorry.”

“No, you’re right…I like to tell a story,” Negan confessed with a snort, knowing that she was being bold with what she said to him. “And I do like to be doted on.”

“Your personality is part of the reason I want to take photos of you,” she thought of all the times she had walked into the teachers’ lounge to see Negan having a group of people surrounding him while he told a story. The way he would smile and get extremely animated with his body made him someone she wanted to take pictures of for so long. “You’re fun.”

“Well, that’s true,” Negan winked, his smile drawing her eyes to it. It seemed like Negan was thinking things over while he stroked over his short, dark beard. “I’m just sure you have better looking, younger friends.”

“Yeah, I have friends, but I just like your look,” she explained and Negan’s eyebrows bounced up with her answer. Folding her arms out in front of her chest, she slid down in the chair and cleared her throat. “If you don’t like photos taken, that’s okay.”

“So basically, you’re telling me you think I’m hot,” Negan retorted with another amused breath, “that’s why you want to take pictures of me?”

“I’m not saying you’re hot,” she panicked at his response and she shifted in the seat before him uncomfortably. Well shit, why did she have to go and say that?

“Now are you saying I’m ugly then?” Negan hurriedly blurt out and she felt the room around her getting extremely hot.

“I would never say that. Negan, yes. I like to take photos of people that appeal to me. I like your look and your style,” she shook her head, not knowing exactly what to say with him. “You’re unique and looking at you inspires me with ideas of things that we could do if we worked together.”

“What kinds of things?” Negan’s voice got deeper and there was clear interest in his eyes. “I didn’t know that my looks could inspire someone.”

“You’d be surprised,” she sighed knowing that she found Negan extremely ruggedly handsome. It was hard not to stare at him whenever he was around. When he first brought her coffee, she thought it was a form of flirting, but when she took notice of his wedding ring she knew better. Instead she just assumed that Negan was a friendly person and accepted the weird friendship they had going.

“Just to confirm some things here. You are asking me to come to your studio you have tonight because you don’t like anyone else here…” Negan revealed what he thought she was telling him and she leaned forward in the chair. Her lips parted and she looked shocked to hear what he said. Y/N made hesitant movements as if trying to think of something to say in response, but he shook his head. “Don’t pretend you like the people here. They are fuckers. Most of them at least. We both know that.”

“Everyone seems to like you,” she reminded him and Negan made a dramatic face that made her laugh. “I haven’t met a person that hates you.”

“I’m an asshole with a mouth that gets me in trouble. Everyone loves that, but also secretly hates that. It’s like a Stepford community every single time I come here. I don’t blame you for hating everyone,” Negan dismissed that thought and waved his hands in the air. “Back to what I was saying though, you think I’m fucking hot and you want to take pictures of me.”

“I don’t recall telling you that I think you are fucking hot,” she pointed out and Negan’s dimples became more prominent when he gave her a doubtful expression. Instead of giving him the gratification of her saying yes, she did find him hot, she moved along with what she was saying. “It’s for my portfolio. Yes, I want to teach, but I’d also potentially like to have more one day.”

“Hmm…I see,” Negan licked his lips and dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. Pressing his hands back, he braced his weight on them when he leaned back and cleared his throat. “If I do you this favor for you…you have to do me a favor.”

“What’s that?” she was surprised to hear him say something like that but was almost curious as to what he could possibly want from her.

“I’ve seen some of the videos you’ve done for the school. What you do is good work,” Negan stated with a smirk seeing the curiosity flooding through her features. “If you want me to be your model, you have to record something for my wife and me on the weekend.”

“That’s it?” she half laughed knowing that she was expecting something much worse. “Absolutely. That’s no problem at all.”

“You’d be free Saturday to come over and help us out with a project?” Negan confirmed and she enthusiastically nodded. “It’s kind of…intense. You’re down for anything?”

“Negan, you’re helping me out greatly if you model for me. I’d do anything for you,” she claimed knowing that she was absolutely excited at the possible idea of him even considering modeling for her. Especially after she felt so ridiculous for asking him in the first place.

“I’m holding you to it,” Negan snapped his fingers and gave her a wink before looking down at himself. “I’ve got jeans and a black Henley when I’m not in my gym clothes here. Is that going to be okay with you? It’s not like I have multiple outfits.”

“We’ll make it work,” she knew it wouldn’t matter what he wore because she would be able to do some really nice things just having him there. “Are you sure?”

“Do you want me to change my mind?” Negan asked with an entertained sound which made her swiftly shake her head. Reaching his large hand out, he took her hand in his and shook on what they agreed upon. “Then I guess we have a deal.”

“Definitely,” she agreed with him, knowing that she didn’t mind doing something for anyone when they helped her out.

“I brought the motorcycle in so I will just have to follow you after school,” Negan informed her with a loud sigh, getting up from where he was seated on the corner of his desk. Heading to his seat, he knew that he had a lot of work to finish before then and he needed to get to work on it. “I’ll meet you out in the parking lot when I’m done.”

The plans were set in stone and Y/N went back to the class she was meant to be helping with. She was thankful that Negan agreed to do the photoshoot, but she prayed that she didn’t make a fool of herself when she was around Negan. It would be easy to do since she felt like she had already been somewhat foolish when she asked him to do this in the first place.

After school was over, she had met Negan in the parking lot and had him follow her to her home where she had a studio set up in her oversize detached garage. When she opened it and urged Negan to drive his motorcycle into the garage, she could hear Negan snickering.

“What?” she was confused with the way he was acting while he turned off his motorcycle. Shrugging her shoulders, she waited for an answer as he pulled him body from the motorcycle after putting his kickstand down.

“Well when you told me your studio, I just kind of imagined a real studio. Not one that was set up in your garage,” Negan looked beyond her to see the set-up she had at the complete opposite end of her garage.

“This garage is the reason I got this house. I saw opportunities with a studio in here and it’s the best I can do right now. It’s a heated garage. I think the guy before me used it as a mancave or like a workout area,” she explained and the sound that Negan made almost made her feel embarrassed again. “Damn, you’re good at making me feel ridiculous lately.”

“You’re not ridiculous, I just think you’re adorable,” Negan pulled his helmet off and hung it from the handle of his motorcycle. “I give you shit because I like to see you flustered. Not because you’re ridiculous, but because you are adorable.”

“You’ve told me I’m adorable a lot today,” she recalled the many times he had already said that.

“It’s because you are,” Negan cocked his head and gave her a smile. She didn’t know if she should be flattered by his comment or offended. Given she couldn’t see his eyes because of the sunglasses that he was still wearing, she urged herself to believe him instead of thinking the worst. Hopefully she didn’t come off like a big joke to him.

Heading off in the direction of the lights she had set up, she could hear Negan following her and she began to turn things on to set up a scene, “You know for a while I almost though this whole photoshoot thing was code that you wanted to have sex with me. Now I can see you are just very serious about all of this.”

“You seem like the kind of guy that would like a woman to be forward with that kind of thing Negan,” she acknowledged and looked over her shoulder from where she was setting up a light. “And if you weren’t married, I would have considered it.”

“I do like someone who knows what they want,” Negan agreed with her after thinking about what she said. What made him even more interested was the fact she told him she would have definitely considered something like that. “I’m warning you, I’m a pain in the ass. I’m more of a goof than I actually am sexy and shit.”

“I prefer when someone’s real personality comes out on camera,” she shrugged off his response and continued to set up the area. “How do you feel about using the motorcycle as a prop for the first few photos?”

“Is that what you want?” Negan looked back in the area where he left his motorcycle. “I don’t give a shit what we do in the photos. I’m doing all of this for you. So, whatever you want, I’ll do.”

“I mean, the motorcycle fits your personality so I think it would be cool,” she thought about the offer and Negan walked off to go get his motorcycle again. After setting things up, she had started to take photos of Negan and could sense that he was uncomfortable. He still had his sunglasses on and his leather jacket, but she just felt like he was really stiff. “How would you normally pose on a motorcycle Negan?”

“Honey, I don’t pose on them. I just ride them,” Negan answered while sitting back on his motorcycle, his eyebrows lifting up and over his sunglasses. A tense breath fell from his throat when the light flashed again making him smile. “This is weird.”

“Why?” she moved around the space and Negan was amazed that she was discovering what she found to be good shots of him. “You’re not used to someone thinking you’re gorgeous and thinking you deserve to be photographed?”

“Come again?” Negan’s nose wrinkled hearing her tell him that he was gorgeous. Reaching up, he grabbed the corner of his sunglasses to adjust them and he heard her take another photo. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

“You know you’re gorgeous Negan,” she claimed with a loud sigh, lowering her camera. “You have those dimples and you know that people are suckers for those.”

“Oh, so the dimples work on you, huh?” Negan clearly began to relax when Y/N commented on his dimples and the smiles she was getting were genuine. Adjusting his position, he could sense that she was happy with his change in attitude and bit at his bottom lip.

“Let’s get you off the motorcycle for now,” she ordered and Negan did what she wanted. Surprisingly things seem to go by fast because Negan started to listen to her. They went through a few props that she had in the garage. The two of them were laughing and giggling with each other about things they began talking about and it really helped her with the photos. “I’m going to get a different color background set up…”

“Would you be all right with me smoking?” Negan looked for permission and she shrugged. “It won’t damage things?”

“Just open the window over there,” she instructed and Negan took off his leather jacket and sunglasses while she set things up.

“You really love this shit, huh?” Negan took notice of how much her excitement went up when she was taking photos of him. It was nice to see someone actually be happy when doing something they liked and he was impressed that she could find happiness in her art. Lighting up his cigarette, he took in a long inhale and noticed her moving to the window with him. “Let me guess, you find me smoking sexy?”

“I don’t think you even have to ask me that,” she lifted the camera and Negan smirked when she took a few more photos of him. “I just think you have a very striking look.”

“It’s the dimples,” he listened to her when she gave him more direction on photos she wanted of him. “Does your boyfriend like when you take photos of him?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” she informed him while she continued snapping away. “I’m surprised you went straight into assuming things Negan. I could have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, are you into that kind of thing?” Negan’s eyebrow perked up in interest and she shrugged her shoulders before smiling.

“I’m open to things, but I’m not dating anyone,” she replied knowing that she really didn’t want to get into her personal life with Negan at the time, “I’m sure that doesn’t’ surprise you.”

“Actually, it does because you’re incredible,” Negan finished up with his cigarette and watched her roll her eyes when she went back to the set-up she had done before Negan started smoking. “Why did you roll your eyes like I’m fucking with you or something?”

“You…” she waved her hand out when looking over him. “You are incredible. So, to hear you say something like that, I just know you are being sweet and charming as always. That’s just how you are. You’re a flirt and you know what to say to make people smile.”

“Well yeah, but I’m not kidding,” Negan stood where she wanted and posed how she would suggest. While he knew she would be against it, after she took a few more photos of him he stepped forward and reached for the camera. “Give me this.”

“Negan,” she was confused and he grabbed the camera firmly in his hand. He grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of her set. Forcing her onto the chair, he moved before her and raised the camera up to see how it would look in frame if he took her photo. “You suddenly know how to use a camera?”

“I told you I didn’t like to be in front of the camera. I know how to get around using one,” Negan answered her with a grunt when he took a photo of her. “I may not be as good as you are or know all the nifty buttons, but I know enough. My wife bought an expensive camera and someone had to learn how to use it when she didn’t have the time to.”

“Why are you taking photos of me?” she felt her cheeks blushing over while Negan moved from area to area to get pictures of her. “Negan?”

“Because you’re fucking stunning. I know I tease you, but I find you so fucking beautiful,” Negan muttered, lowering the camera enough to eye her over himself and he stepped forward to show her the photos that he had managed to get of her. “I don’t understand how someone as stunning as yourself doesn’t see it.”

“Negan…” she was speechless. His eyes were hooked on hers and they were incredibly close. All the compliments were getting to her and she could feel her body heating up with the closeness of him. When Negan’s eyes fell to her lips, she instantly stood up and reached for the camera from his hands. Negan was married, she couldn’t have the feeling she was experiencing at that exact moment. “You should take a seat.”

“Okay,” Negan sighed, turning the chair around and straddling it. Negan posed for her and then stood, turning the chair the right way. “Are there like photos that you will keep for your own personal use?”

“I mean, I keep the ones that I don’t put in my portfolio on a hard drive,” she watched Negan get comfortable and stretch out his long legs. When Negan let out snicker, she realized she didn’t get what he meant.

“I was going for like ones that you keep to yourself and don’t show anyone,” Negan slid his hand in over his lower abdomen, tracing over the thin planes of his body through the tight-fitting black Henley that clinging to his body. “Ones meant only for your eyes.”

“Negan…?” she pulled the camera away from her face when she saw Negan tug up the material of his shirt revealing his lower abdomen to her sight. Swallowing hard, her eyes fell to the V line that was exposed just above his pants. It made her throat go dry and she felt incredibly turned on while looking at him. It was hard not to eat him alive with her stare. Hey eyes started at the top of his pants and raised up his slender abdomen to finally meet Negan’s hazel eyes. The look that Negan gave her was almost sexual and she started taking the photos with the way he was posed. 

Gradually Negan caressed his long fingers over his exposed flesh, sliding his fingertips through the dark hair covering his body. The way Negan bit into his bottom lip made her shudder and there was a warmth that was filling her entire body. With each picture she took, the further Negan pulled the material of his shirt up exposing his long torso to her sight.

“There are just some things I think people might like keeping to themselves and not sharing with the world,” Negan’s left hand slid in over the center of his chest while his right skimmed over his long body toward his groin. Yeah, he was teasing her, but he was having a good fucking time doing it. Palming over his body excited him with her reaction. The flash continued to go off while she took photos of him like he was expecting her to do. Licking his lips, he wanted to appeal to her and knew it was working with the way she was breathing. “Because I honestly don’t mind continuing to be a model for you if you need it.”

“That would be nice,” she confessed, parting her lips and then licking over them to wet them. When Negan dropped his head back and let out a small moan as he continued to caress over his body through the denim of his pants. “You’re certainly the most…motivating subject I’ve had.”

“Just wait, I’ll get a whole hell of a lot more interesting,” Negan teased sitting up enough to pull his shirt from his body. Tossing the material aside, he could see her lower the camera just enough to take a look over his exposed abdomen.

“Wow,” she uttered, her heart hammering in her chest at the sight of him. He was more stunning than she could have ever imagined. All the tattoos that were hidden from her before added so much more to Negan’s personality and knew while she wanted to look him over more carefully. Each part of him deserved a certain amount of attention, but Negan wiggled his fingers egging her on to keep taking portraits of him.

Slowly Negan caressed over his hairy chest then down toward his abdomen, reaching for his belt. Pulling it apart, he found himself enamored with how she seemed to enjoy what he was doing. When he got the material pulled apart, he arched his hips up and slid his hand beneath the material of his jeans. Squeezing at his body, he knew that the way she had been staring at him between taking photos had fueled him and made him incredibly turned on.

After feeling his body firm against his grip, Negan pulled his hand out and opened his pants up. Tugging the zipper down, Negan kept his eyes hooked on the camera when he reached inside to pull his straining cock out. A groan fell from his throat while he squeezed at the base of his erection, pulling his hand slowly up toward the tip before sliding it back down. 

“Do you like what you see?” Negan pondered, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip in an erotic sweep. Originally when he agreed to this, this wasn’t where he saw this going, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop.

“Your wife is incredibly lucky,” she let out a shuddering breath feeling her throat going dry at the sight of him. She couldn’t believe she was still taking photos while Negan masturbated in front of her, but she kind of let him go with it.

“You could be incredibly lucky too,” Negan suggested, his hips arching up toward his grasp and he moaned loud enough to make her shift uncomfortably. “You do realize that you did this to me? This hard cock is all your fault. The least you could do is help me with it.”

“Negan, I wish I could,” she admitted, not sure what to do. Yes, she was incredibly attracted to Negan, but she knew that he was married. Wanting him like she did was wrong. Hell, taking pictures of him like this was wrong. “You’re married.”

“My wife wouldn’t care,” Negan promised her with a crooked smile while he continued to stroke over his solid length. The way he squeezed his body drew attention to each vein and it made her eyelashes flutter while watching him. “We have a very open relationship. So why don’t you come over here and thank me for doing what you wanted. I’ll thank you for giving me this…”

“You really have an open relationship?” she confirmed and Negan nodded his head while he arched his hips up toward his fist again drawing her attention to his impressive body. Moving across the room, she set her camera down safely and stepped before Negan. The sight of Negan’s body caused a warmth to flood to her core. From the first moment she had seen Negan she had found herself attracted to him and seeing him like this was like he had just stepped right out of her dreams. “You’re so sexy.”

“And you’re fucking beautiful,” Negan leaned forward to clutch firmly at her hips, pulling her in closer to him. Tracing his hands over her sides, he found his eyes locked on her watching the way she seemed to tremble when he touched her. Lifting up, he raised the material of her shirt and pressed wet teasing kisses under her navel. The sound that fell from her throat made a proud smile develop over his features as he continued his wet trail of kisses over her abdomen. A grunt fell from his throat when he felt his cock throbbing and he lowered his head to look down at his erection. “Get on your knees.”

Without question, she did as he said and carefully lowered herself down before him. Licking her lips, she hooked her eyes with his and reached out to caress her hands over his knees. The further her hands slid up his thighs, the lower he slid in the chair to give her more room. Tugging at the material of Negan’s pants she managed to pull them down his hips a little further to reveal his distended flesh better to her.

“You have a beautiful cock,” she reached her hand out to trace her fingertips up from the base of the underside of his hardened flesh to the tip causing it to twitch. The growl that fell from his throat triggered her to smirk and she repeated the movement a few more times.

“You’re teasing me,” Negan rumbled from where he was seated, reaching out with his right hand to brush his fingers into her hair. “Is this the way you want to treat someone who modeled for you?”

“Oh, like I’m treating you bad,” she rolled her eyes and loosely wrapped her palm around his shaft, stroking slowly over the length of his body. Negan’s jaw flexed when she did it and he arched his hips up toward her caress.

“Very, very bad,” Negan groaned, dropping his head back while she touched him and the muscles in his throat flexed. The warmth of her breath pressed in over his thigh and he felt her lips kissing over his flesh while she continued to delicately caress over his body. Lowering his head to watch her, he could tell that she was proud of herself with the way she was taunting him with the idea of her giving him a blowjob while she kissed up his abdomen. Tugging back on her hair, he could hear her wince and a proud smile expanded over her features. “Fuck, you’re a bad girl. You’re going to be punished.”

“You promise?” she bit at her bottom lip and Negan leaned forward to grasp at her jaw to pull her forward. With the way he was looking her over, it made her body feel like it was on fire. So many times she had pictured kissing Negan and now he was so close to her. It damn near took her breath away and she attempted to move into kiss him, but he kept her back.

“Most certainly,” Negan grunted pulling her to him and his lips collided with hers. It was a rough, demanding kiss that caused her to whimper against his mouth. The parting of her lips allowed Negan’s tongue to push its way into her mouth to caress his tongue over hers in soft flicks. A menthol taste lingered from Negan’s cigarette that he had earlier lingered, but she strangely liked it. Her grasp tightened on his body, making him moan into her mouth before biting at her bottom lip. “Open your mouth.”

Doing as she was told, she felt Negan’s thumb dragging across her bottom lip and she carefully drew it into her mouth. Sucking unhurriedly over it, her focus was on Negan and she wanted to pleasure him so badly, but she needed this to be memorable. The way Negan dragged his tongue over his bottom lip caused her whole body to shudder. God, he was so incredibly sexy. Slowly Negan pulled his thumb from her mouth and reached for the back of her neck urging her head down toward his lap.

Taking it as encouragement, she dragged her tongue across the bottom of his cock starting about mid shaft to the tip. With the sound Negan made, it made her that much more desperate to continue to pleasure him. Depositing soft kisses down his shaft and slowly upwards made him jolt. With each soft kiss, she would softly flick her tongue against his flesh and could hear his breathing getting heavier. 

Reaching the tip again, she dragged her tongue around the girth of it before taking a small amount of him into her mouth. Immediately, he eagerly lifted his hips closer to her, but she pulled away and gave him a judging look making him chuckle.

“Fuck…” Negan watched her caress over the top of his cock for a moment drawing pre-cum at his tip. Leaning in, she flattened her tongue and dragged it over the small slit causing him to moan when she collected the taste of him. With the soft kisses and the hints of her tongue, he found himself extremely turned on by the way she was doing everything. “You’re an erotic little shit, aren’t you?”

“And you’re an impatient fucker, aren’t you?” she almost mocked him, her words vibrating against the shaft of his cock. A loud moan escaped his throat and he sank his fingers further into her hair when she finally took him into her mouth. God, she was so fucking bold compared to what he pictured in his mind originally. Each stroke of her tongue and motion of her mouth over him was very meticulous, but fuck it felt amazing. Wet sounds filled the air while she slowly bobbed her head over his cock drawing his attention to him even more.

“Fuck,” Negan winced when she drew forth an incredible sense of pleasure when her tongue flicked over him a certain way. His eyebrows tensed and he watched her closely enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from giving him a blowjob. “You look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth, you know that?”

Over time, her movements got stronger and faster attempting to get him to reach an orgasm. While he was enjoying her taking him right to the edge, he knew that he had other plans for how he wanted the night to end. Grasping tightly to her hair, he pulled her back and heard the slurping sound fill the air when she pulled her mouth from his erection.

The expression over her face came off strangely innocent and sensual at the same time when she licked at her wet lips. Urging her up closer to him, Negan dragged his tongue over her lips and heard the desperate sound she made when he did it.

“While I’d love to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours, this wasn’t exactly the thanks I was looking for,” Negan hummed, standing up and pulling her with him. Pressing his body to hers, the sound of his pants dropping to his ankles was heard and he smiled. When she breathed it still showed that she was nervous to be with him and it turned him on all the more. Palming over her full bottom, Negan squeezed at her body enjoying the sounds she was making when he did it. Backing her up, he led her toward his motorcycle and stopped when she ran into it. “I hope you understand, I’m not as delicate as you…”

Tearing at the material of her shirt, Negan eagerly got it from her body and tossed it aside. Her chest was rising and falling heavily while he continued his movements reaching around her to unhook her bra. When the material dropped from her body, Negan swiftly discarded that with her shirt and kissed over her collarbone. Growling against her flesh, he could feel her fingers tugging at his thick hair and his lips lowered between the valley of her breasts. Reaching his destination, Negan drew her nipple into his mouth and teased his tongue over the taut skin.

“Fuck me…” Negan felt her scratching at his bare shoulders and his hands roughly pulled apart her pants. There was no being careful in the way he tugged at the material of her pants. Her gasps filled the air when he managed to take down the material making her pull in closer to him. “Hold onto the bike…”

“Negan,” she whimpered when he kissed below her navel. The way his tongue flicked over her skin and his teeth followed up with small bites was driving her crazy. Listening to what he suggested, she dropped her hands back and braced herself on Negan’s motorcycle. “Are you sure it won’t fall over?”

“Oh, she’s a sturdy girl made for hard rides,” Negan slurred against her skin, his wicked hazel eyes looking up at her with a glimmering hint of mischief behind them. Tremoring, Y/N could feel his lips lower and when she felt his hands grabbed a tight hold of her thighs to push them apart further, she realized how serious this was all becoming. With her standing mostly naked before Negan, she felt the room spinning around her. This was all more than she was probably ready for, but there was no turning back now. “Mmmm.”

The loud kisses Negan pressed over her body turned into wet slurping sounds when reached between her thighs, eager to take tease her clitoris with his talented mouth. He certainly wasn’t delicate with his motions like he warned her, but she immediately recognized that her body began to shake and shudder with what he was doing to her. The way he varied between kissing, licking and sucking over her sensitive flesh and folds was driving her crazy. Digging her fingers into his thick hair, she found herself leaning back against the bike and wondered if her legs would be giving out on her.

With the way Negan was eating her out, she was almost worried that she would fall over. It was hard to keep up on steady legs while he focused so perfectly on her body. Dropping her gaze, she immediately regretted it because she could see that Negan was staring up at her while he pleasured her to see how she was reacting. God, this was everything she could have pictured and more.

When Negan drew his lips away from her body, she was shaking and clearly wanted him to continue, but his mouth was replaced by the rough caress of his fingertips sliding up the length of her wet slit. A surprised sound fell from her when Negan teased over her entrance with one of his fingertips before thrusting his long, slender finger into her tight opening.

“Good God,” Negan grunted pulling his finger slowly back before pumping it upward again into her. “This has been so much better than what I had planned for tonight…”

“Negan,” she cried out his name when he went back to pleasuring her with his mouth while his finger pumped inside of her. Her eyes slammed shut and a rush of heat flooded to her core. Every part of her felt like she was on fire and Negan clearly picked up on how he was making her feel when he inserted a second finger and delivered more determined strokes with his tongue. Reaching forward, she clasped tightly to Negan’s hair with both her hands and felt Negan humming against her flesh when she had an orgasm.

“Look at you…” Negan muttered from where he was knelt before her. Licking at his lips when he pulled his mouth away from her and moved his hands to caress over her thighs. “You are something else.”

A shocked sound escaped her throat when Negan quickly stood and forced her to face toward his motorcycle. Negan pushed into her upper back getting her to lower down and brace herself against his motorcycle. Taking his time, Negan traced over the long lines of her back with his rough fingertips. Appreciating the sights before him, he let her calm down a bit before reaching for her hips. Adjusting them where he wanted, he pressed in closer to her and could hear her breathing getting heavier.

Grabbing a hold of his aching erection, Negan led the tip of his cock through her wet folds and felt her shaking against him. Lining himself up with her entrance, he pushed his hips forward and heard her coo when he entered her body. A moan fell from his own throat when her tight body clung to his and he continued to sink his length into her.

“Fuck, you feel incredible,” Negan bottomed out inside of her and reached around her to caress over her full breasts. Y/N wiggled against him, ready for him to move while he stayed stagnant inside of her and an amused sound fell from his throat. “Patience beautiful. I’ll fuck you real good soon.”

Whimpering, she knew that he was teasing her much as she had done earlier with him. It was giving her time to get accustomed to his size inside of her and she could feel every ridge of his body making her tremor against him. Instinctively she tried to rock back against him, her body desperate to feel the movement of his body inside of hers.

“Hey now,” Negan brought his palm firmly over her bottom making her arch forward with a whine and he groaned out. “You really are a bad girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she looked over her shoulder at Negan and watched him begin to roll his hips behind her giving her that small amount of moving she was craving. Looking forward, she whimpered with delight as Negan started to thrust behind her setting a rhythm between them. God, she hoped they didn’t knock over his bike during this. Desperately she was trying to keep herself balanced against it while his thrusts behind her seemed to get hard. Each thrust forward drew a sharp breath from her lips and her eyes slammed shut. The smacking of their skin filled the air and the force at which he was fucking her felt absolutely remarkable. “Negan…”

“If this is how your photoshoots end, I’ll do it as many times as you fucking want sweetheart,” Negan pushed his body in closer to her and reached out to wrap his hand around her throat. The way she rocked back into his thrusts made Negan proud and he let out a moan himself. “Would you like that baby?”

“Yes,” she whined when Negan put pressure on her throat making her purr.

“Then we should make a habit of these,” Negan pulled her up against his chest and he kissed over her jawline while he continued to thrust into her. His other hand reached between her thighs to circle over her already sensitive bundle of nerves while he kept his hold on her throat.

“Negan?” she muttered his name when he pulled his hips away from hers and left her feeling empty. Turning, she watched him move over toward the chair that he was originally in and dropped down. Negan pat his thigh and then wiggled his finger at her to come to him.

“Come ride this baby,” Negan’s bright eyes were hooked on her movements as she moved across the area. Carefully, she lowered down over his lap and Negan reached for his body to help lead her hips down over him. Getting to see the look on her face as he entered her drove him wild with desire. The way she bit into her bottom lip was incredibly sexy and when she lowered herself completely over him, he couldn’t help kissing her. “Fuck.”

Helping her to set a pace over him, Negan grasped tightly to her hips knowing that he would likely leave a mark. Her arms were loosely hooked around his shoulders and Negan moaned into her mouth when he found just the right pace and position that he liked.

Kissing Negan felt incredible going along with the motions their bodies made together. She was rather enthusiastic with him the longer she moved over him and Negan dropped his head back against the back of the chair.

“Oh, that’s good,” Negan hummed in approval, his thighs flexing beneath her while she took him quite well inside of her. “Good girl taking control of that cock. You like that cock? Huh?”

“I do,” she purred into his mouth, sucking softly at the tip of his tongue when it pushed between her lips. Their heavy breaths, grunts and groans echoed in her makeshift studio and with Negan’s hands all over her body she felt her body start to shake. “Negan…”

“You almost there?” Negan firmly wrapped his arm around her waist, urging her hips over his again and again. Negan’s mouth was over her neck and he grunted against her flesh when she nodded. “Me too.”

Her cries filled the air and Negan groaned against her neck while her body clenched around him when he got her to another orgasm. Continuing to help her movements over him, Negan grunted against her body and winched when he felt his body locking up.

“I’m going to cum,” Negan felt her tugging at his hair and his mouth met hers. “Do you need me to pull out?”

“Only if you want to,” she panted meeting Negan in another kiss when she felt him locking up beneath her. His moan vibrated against her mouth as he bucked up to her again and again when his release hit him. Crying out against his mouth she could feel his body pulsating inside of her which felt amazing. After they both hit their release, she stayed still in his arms for a while and Negan’s head was resting against her chest. “Hey Negan?”

“Hey beautiful?” Negan lazily lifted his head and looked up at her with his bright eyes. There seemed to be a stressed expression over her features and he leaned into her touch while she stroked her fingers through his hair. “What’s up?”

“Are things going to change between us?” she muttered and Negan cracked a smile. “I mean like, I enjoyed our friendship we had going. You aren’t going to avoid me now, are you?”

“Fuck no. I’m an asshole, but I’m not a douchebag,” Negan snorted and he stretched enough to meet her in another kiss. The pounding sensation was still felt in her chest from her heart and she knew that she was absolutely swooning over Negan. “I wouldn’t want to fuck this up. Now that I know we have a good thing going.”

“Good,” she muttered and they stayed there for a little while longer until she finally pulled herself from him. It was uncomfortable to stand, but she did her best and got some of her clothes back on. Negan pulled his jeans back on and still somehow managed to convince her to take photos of him again after their sex. It was actually a pretty nice night and by the time he finally left, he gave her a kiss goodnight.

Shit, she had feelings for a married man and now things just felt…complicated. Although, over the next few days at work everything felt like nothing changed. Negan still brought her breakfast the next morning like they had often done with each other. In fact, Negan acted like nothing really happened between the two of them. Other than the fact he was potentially a little touchier, she found him to oddly fine.

When it was the day before she was supposed to go to Negan’s home to do the favor he asked of her, she found herself worried about it. Knowing that she slept with Negan, Y/N wasn’t sure that she would be able to face Lucille and she went to tell Negan about it.

“Oh, no. No. We shook on it,” Negan reminded her, twirling his finger in the air and his nose wrinkled. “You can’t go back on your word now.”

“I gave you my word before we slept together,” she reminded him and Negan chuckled before lowering his head toward his desk.

“And I gave you my word that nothing would change between us,” Negan lifted his gaze, his right eyebrow arching while he stared out at her. “So why don’t you trust me and realize it’s okay? I wouldn’t put you in a situation that was bad.”

“Are you sure?” she made sure that he still wanted her to come to his home to be near his wife after everything that happened. “I just don’t want to make things awkward.”

“Bring a video camera and everything will be fine,” Negan leaned forward to press a lingering kiss over the side of her face. It took her breath away when he pulled back enough to stare into her eyes.

“Do you need lights or anything…?” she watched him smirk and he shook his head. “Am I going to know what I’ll be doing?”

“I want it to be somewhat of a surprise. The only thing I need is for you to bring yourself and that camera,” Negan shrugged his shoulders and playfully nudged her chin with his fingertips. “Trust me, you’re perfect for what we need.”

After Negan pat her on the shoulder and left, she found herself still quite nervous about what was potentially going to happen. That night she went home and got everything prepared ahead of time. They had exchanged numbers after their photoshoot night together and on Saturday morning Negan sent her a text message with his address as well as a time to show up.

Part of her wanted to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn’t go, but she knew that she had made a deal with Negan. No matter what happened with them in between, she had to hold up to her side of the deal.

When she showed up to Negan and Lucille’s home, she found it to be a sweet quaint home. It wasn’t very big, but the small yellow house had its charm to it. Looking at the mailbox, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest when she saw Negan’s last name written on it with paint. Something that Y/N assumed Negan’s wife had done as an art project.

Walking up to the home, she was greeted at the door by a gorgeous woman who seemed to be prepared waiting for her. When Y/N moved up the steps, she finally got a look at Negan’s wife and suddenly felt confused as to why what happened the other night with Negan actually happened.

“You will have to forgive my husband, he had to run off and go get something,” the woman extended her hand out to Y/N and it suddenly made Y/N feel all the more awkward. She was going to be alone with Negan’s wife? “I’m Lucille.”

“Of course you are. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Y/N boasted with a half-smile taking a look over Negan’s beautiful wife. It was hard not to stare into her beautiful emerald-green eyes that had a splash of brown around the center. The way Lucille had her dark hair done looked great on her and complimented her face shape. Both Lucille and Negan were breathtakingly stunning. “I’m Y/N.”

“I have also heard all about you,” Lucille informed her with a big smile and there was something about Lucille that was incredibly welcoming.

“I doubt that,” Y/N snickered and Lucille tilted her head to the side. “I just mean, I’m new.”

“Well, if you know my husband…he talks and he talks a lot,” Lucille teased making Y/N crack a smile as Y/N slowly pulled her hand from Lucille’s delicate grasp. “So, when I say I know a lot, I mean I know a lot.”

“When you put it like that and I think about Negan, that actually sounds about right,” Y/N thought of what she knew about Negan and Lucille wasn’t wrong, Negan did talk a lot. Yet, it made her wonder what Negan had exactly said to his wife about her. “You know, Negan never did tell me what I was going to be doing for the two of you.”

“Oh, how about you come on in and we can have a drink,” Lucille offered, stepping aside from her front door, holding her hand out toward it. “We can get to know each other and when Negan gets back, we can talk to you about everything.”

“Sounds good,” Y/N agreed and stepped into the home that Negan shared with his wife. God, this was going to be hard to not get uncomfortable. After the other night, Y/N didn’t know what she should say. Negan told her that his wife and him had an open marriage, but she didn’t know if he told Lucille about what happened with them. Would Lucille really be this open and friendly about everything if that was the case? “You have a beautiful home here.”

“Well, it’s something…” Lucille looked around the living room after they took off their shoes. Some of the photos on the wall caught Y/N’s attention. Everything looked happy between Negan and Lucille. The photos were nice and everything seemed well put together. Maybe this was a bad idea coming here. After sleeping with Negan and seeing him home…his wife…everything just felt wrong. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Y/N clung tightly to her camera bag at her side and felt her heart hammering away inside of her chest. When Lucille eyed her over and reached out to touch her shoulder in a supportive grasp, Y/N cleared her throat uneasily and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

“You got pale for a second,” Lucille stepped forward to brush Y/N’s hair out of her face and the closeness of Lucille felt somewhat odd. “Let’s go get you something to drink.”

Following Lucille into the kitchen, Y/N took a seat at the table and watched as Lucille moved through the kitchen grabbing everything she wanted to gather for them, “So Negan tells me that you are very talented. He said that you really improved a lot of things for the school.”

“It wasn’t that hard really,” Y/N explained, clasping her hands together in her lap when Lucille returned to the table with some coffee for the both of them. “The school was a bit behind on things. I was just able to help them get more with the modern times and ways of things. I’m likely just…average.”

“Oh no, I saw some of your work,” Lucille pointed out, her right eyebrow arching up when she took a sip of her own coffee. “You do have an eye for things. Negan told me you took a photoshoot of him the other day. I have to commend you for that because he’s a pain in the ass to get photos of.”

“He told me that before we started,” Y/N responded with a small laugh. “Your husband has a lot of personality.”

“Is that what we’re calling it? I just often think he’s being an asshole,” Lucille laughed making Y/N smirk at the comment. “He’s amazing in so many ways, but I think you would agree that his teasing can sometimes make him a pain in the ass.”

“Sometimes,” Y/N licked her lips, reaching for her coffee. The way Lucille was eyeing her over made Y/N clear her throat and she shifted in her chair hoping like hell that Negan would be home soon. “You know, I don’t want to be too forward…”

“I’m married to Negan, nothing surprises me,” Lucille waved Y/N on to continue when Y/N paused to take a moment.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Y/N commented on Lucille’s eye color knowing that it may have come off weird with her complimenting Negan’s wife after everything, but she couldn’t help it. “I’m drawn to them. They are very beautiful. I thought your husband had gorgeous eyes, but you…”

“It almost feels like you’re flirting with me Y/N,” Lucille’s brows arched and Y/N felt a flush of warmth flood into her cheeks making her look down. “I’m just being a little like my husband right now and teasing you. Thank you for saying that.”

There was a silence that fell between them and Lucille cleared her throat after a moment, “So what are the plans for your future? I assume you want to be a teacher doing what you are, but then Negan mentioned you wanted to build up your portfolio.”

“Well, I love teaching and helping people,” Y/N thought about her future and knew that she wasn’t even really that sure where she wanted to go with things, “but at the same time my heart always strives for more. I’m sure that sounds silly.”

“No, I find it inspiring,” Lucille muttered with a smirk when the sound of a loud car was heard outside. Lucille looked over her shoulder when she heard the sound of it turning off followed by a door opening and closing. “That’s him. You can tell by the sound of the mustang. He loves that stupid car.”

Y/N smiled and took another sip of her coffee hearing the front door open. Lifting her gaze, she watched Negan moving through the house. His dark hair was slicked back and he had on the same pair of sunglasses he was wearing the other night.

“Babe,” Lucille called out from the kitchen and when Negan looked over his shoulder, he smiled brightly upon seeing that Y/N was there. Moving into the kitchen, Negan headed to Lucille and leaned down to kiss her in a long, drawn out moment making Y/N’s feel a rush of jealousy flow through her. Why? That was senseless, this was his wife for God’s sake. “Mmm…you taste like your cigarettes.”

“Imagine that,” Negan grunted, stroking over the side of Lucille’s face before heading to the refrigerator to pull himself out a soda to drink. “Did you end up telling her what she’s here for?”

“Without you?” Lucille retorted with a laugh while Negan took a big gulp of the sugary liquid. “No, it’s much easier for you to explain something like this than it would be for me considering us girls don’t really know each other yet. Well, we’ve been introduced at this point…”

“Might as well hop right in then,” Negan set the soda down and nodded his head in the other direction. “Follow me downstairs.”

“We’re staying here?” Y/N confirmed and Negan waved her on, not really giving her much of an answered. Y/N waited for Lucille to follow them as they made their way down the stairs to Negan’s basement. There was a small entertainment area set up, but there was also a bed set up downstairs as well. Negan hopped onto the bed and curled his arms behind his head, offering up one of his big flashy smiles. “So…”

“You can’t even relax for a few minutes, can you?” Negan snickered after pulling his sunglasses from his face and he set them down on the nightstand. Lucille moved around Y/N and went to the bed to take a seat beside Negan. Negan reached out to caress his hand in over Lucille’s thigh where her sundress was slightly riding up and it drew Y/N to look down. “You know you can get comfortable.”

“What did you want me to film?” Y/N looked around finding it odd that Negan and Lucille both decided to sit on the bed instead of going over to the seating area of their basement.

“I want you to film me fucking my wife,” Negan slid his hand further up between Lucille’s legs and Y/N let out a hesitant breath followed by a confused laugh. “I like documenting my sex and it turns me on unbelievably, but…I get the feeling you would film something…impressive.”

“You want me to do what now?” Y/N snorted, her eyes looking between both Lucille and Negan. She was almost waiting for the punchline, but neither Lucille nor Negan broke. “You want me to film porn essentially?”

“I thought you said she wasn’t all that innocent,” Lucille blurt out and Y/N felt her face flush over. “I felt a sense of boldness when she told me my eyes were beautiful, but her face is entirely too red Negan. You’ve been talking about this for a while and…”

“For a while?” Y/N repeated what Lucille said and Negan let out an amused breath.

“Well, I wanted to ask you before you ever asked me of something, but when you came to me about your photos I figured it was a great opportunity to see where this went,” Negan saw Y/N swallow down and he tilted his head to the side. “We’re not shy people here. Why don’t you set up your tripod thing and get a shot of the bed that you think would be good.”

“I’m not sure that this is a good idea,” Y/N announced knowing that she had felt something toward Negan and if all they wanted her to do was film them screwing each other, she felt like this would potentially hurt her more than appease her.

“We made a deal,” Negan reminded her with a tsking sound. Thinking it over, she sighed heavily and started to set up her tripod. Looking for the best light in the basement, she realized that Negan had no curtains or blinds on his windows so the light was naturally flooding in. “Good girl.”

“She is adorable,” Y/N heard Lucille mutter while she started the camera up and could see the light flickering to tell her that she was recording. The warmth of her jealousy filled her face when Negan and Lucille began to kiss. Standing on unsteady legs, she could feel her body somewhat shaking while their kiss got more intense.

“I told you,” Negan lifted his gaze to look up at Y/N when his tongue pushed between his wife’s lips and it made Y/N look away. “You should see the way she sucks cock though. She comes off innocent, but the blowjob she gave me the other day was incredible.”

Coughing, Y/N couldn’t believe what just came out of Negan’s mouth and her reaction to it made Lucille smile. Lucille’s hand dragged down over the front of Negan’s chest and down toward his groin to caress over Negan’s body.

“I know I was supposed to wait to share her with you baby, but the other night…” Negan began making the room spin around Y/N as she listened to them. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I know baby,” Lucille hushed Negan while Negan’s mouth drew over the side of Lucille’s neck. Lucille’s eyes locked on to Y/N and Lucille raised her hand up to wiggle her finger at Y/N to suggest her move to the bed. “Come here gorgeous.”

“I am so confused right now,” Y/N alerted them, licking at her lips as Negan tugged at the strap of Lucille’s dress pulling it down enough to expose her breast. Negan dragged his tongue over Lucille’s collarbone and then lowered his lips to kiss over her chest. When his lips surrounded Lucille’s nipple, Y/N found herself drawn to it. “I thought I was filming the two of you.”

“Oh, I guess I missed the detail that I wanted you to film me fucking my wife while we also fucked you,” Negan slurred, pulling his mouth away from Lucille’s breast. A wicked smirk pressed in over Negan’s features and he teased his tongue out to twirl it around Lucille’s nipple making a soft moan fall from Lucille’s lips. Y/N’s breathing was loud while she watched Lucille stroke through Negan’s hair. Y/N was frozen, not sure where to go from there. “You know the other night you said you were open to being with another woman.”

“This is just a bit to take,” Y/N responded when Lucille reached for the bottom of Negan’s shirt he was wearing to pull it up his torso. “Is this really what you asked me to come over for?”

“I told you we had an open marriage, but you…I’ve wanted to do this with you from the moment I saw you. You can ask Lucille; I’ve wanted to bring you in with us for a long time. The other night, I just took advantage of a moment and I really fucking liked it,” Negan explained pulling back enough to help Lucille pull his shirt from his body. “It’s not just something I came up with after we slept together.”

“Is it me that turns you off of the idea?” Lucille questioned and Y/N cleared her throat knowing that she found both of them to be exceedingly attractive. “I can watch the two of you together if that makes you more comfortable.”

“No Lucille, you’re beautiful, but you have to know that,” Y/N immediately responded, her eyes surveying over Negan’s gorgeous wife. “You both are stunning.”

“As are you,” Lucille complimented Y/N and her smile expanded over her features. “Negan has been talking about you for a long time now and I also find you charming like he does. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think the three of us could start something together if you would like. We won’t force you into it at all. If you’d rather just watch and record the two of us, that’s fine, but if you want to join, I promise you that Negan and I will take good care of you.”

“Preferably I would like you to fucking join us,” Negan inserted his opinion almost immediately after Lucille was done talking and he slid his palm down to rub over himself again. The way Y/N was looking between the two of them, Negan knew that she was almost to the point of agreeing to do it. “I can see you want to.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Y/N looked to Lucille who nodded and a nervous breath fell from Y/N’s throat. Was she really considering this after everything? Especially with taping the whole thing. “What are the rules?”

“No rules, just see where it goes,” Negan shrugged his shoulders, reaching for the belt in his pants and he began to undo it. Lucille helped him open his pants while kissing over his chest and he let out a proud exhale. Lifting his hips up, Negan pulled the material of his jeans down his body leaving him in his maroon colored boxer briefs. “You like fucking me, right?”

“Let her make her own decision honey,” Lucille hushed Negan, reaching her hand out from the bed for Y/N if she was interested. “We’ll take good care of you and stop if that’s what you need.”

Y/N’s eyes were hooked on Lucille’s green eyes and for some reason she found comfort in the way that Lucille was staring out at her. Stepping closer to the bed, Y/N accepted Lucille’s hand and heard Negan hum in approval. Swiftly, Negan got to his knees on the bed when Y/N approached the bed.

“Good girl,” Negan slurred, reaching his hand out to slide it in over the side of Y/N’s neck. The soft tug of Negan’s hand brought Y/N to his lips so he could kiss her over and over again while his other hand reached around her to palm in over her bottom. Lucille got up on her knees as well and Negan pulled his lips from Y/N’s to move in to kiss Lucille. Y/N’s heart was hammering inside of her chest with the closeness of both Negan and Lucille. When Negan pulled away from Lucille with a wet sound, Negan looked closely between both women. “Now let’s try something.”

Negan reached for both Lucille and Y/N to bring them together. A shuddering breath fell from Y/N’s throat when Lucille reached out with her slender fingers to trace over Y/N’s face. With Negan’s urgings, Y/N accepted Lucille’s kiss which was so vastly different from Negan’s. It was delicate, it was passionate and damn it, it was good.

“I fucking love it,” Negan grunted observing the two women kissing. An excited groan from Negan filled the air as the kiss deepened and Lucille’s tongue pushed forward between Y/N’s parted lips. Caressing over both of their lower backs, Negan could sense they were starting to relax and he lowered his head to kiss over the side of Y/N’s neck. Lucille reached for the bottom of Y/N’s shirt she was wearing and began to tug the material up her body, stopping at her breast area. Negan pulled back enough for her lean away so both Lucille and Negan could work together to get it from her body. “Gorgeous…”

Y/N sighed when Negan kissed over one side of her neck and Lucille peppered kisses over the other side. They both were so different in the way they did things, but both felt amazing. Lucille seemed to pay attention to things that would make Y/N respond to what they were doing and Negan just knew what he was doing. With them working together, Y/N found her body warming up quite quickly. Negan’s kisses descended down over her chest while Lucille worked her way up to kiss behind Y/N’s ear.

“I told you she was something special,” Negan muttered against Y/N’s flesh, his hands reaching around to work open the clip in in Y/N’s bra. Lucille’s fingers swiped in over Y/N’s collarbone, tracing over her body in a tender way when Negan carefully pulled the material from Y/N’s body.

“You were right,” Lucille agreed with Negan as Negan’s lips covered Y/N’s breast, teasing and flicking her nipple with his tongue before sucking softly at her flesh. “Did Negan make you feel good the other night?”

“Yeah,” Y/N panted knowing that it appeared like Lucille was perfectly okay with Negan sleeping with her the other night, but Y/N still felt a little uncomfortable considering she just met Lucille.

Negan’s hand slid between Y/N’s thighs, palming over her mound making her eyes slam shut when she felt Lucille caressing over her jawline with her soft fingertips before Lucille hummed, “Well, we’ll look to top that today.”

Lucille kissed Y/N again with her perfect, soft lips that surprisingly Y/N grew to like more and more the longer they did it. A moan escaped her throat when Negan worked his hand beneath the material of her jeans and her panties to caress his rough fingertips over her folds.

“Someone is incredibly wet,” Negan commented against Y/N’s flesh when he pulled away from her breast with a slurping sound. Managing to push his finger into Y/N’s tight entrance, he watched her gasp against Lucille’s lips and he moaned. “My cock is so hard right now. You have no idea how much this is turning me on. Don’t be afraid to touch Lucille too Y/N. She doesn’t bite…unless you ask her to.”

“Can I?” Y/N asked for permission and Lucille nodded when Y/N reached out to drag her fingertips down the side of Lucille’s neck toward her exposed breast.

Teasing her index fingers over the taut tip of the nipple made Lucille lick over her lips. Y/N tried to focus solely on Lucille for a moment, but her attention was pulled away when Negan drew a moan from her throat. Negan’s finger pumped quickly inside of Y/N, making her arch her hips in closer to him. The way he was doing it made Y/N begin to rock her hips again his caress and Negan growled loudly.

“Damn it,” Y/N cooed knowing that Negan was doing his best to affect her, but she tried to continue to touch Lucille.

Reaching for the other strap of Lucille’s dress, Y/N lowered her head in closer to kiss over Lucille’s collarbone while she lazily dragged the strap down. Getting the dress pulled down to below Lucille’s breasts made a sharp breath fall from Y/N’s throat. God, Lucille was stunning. Another involuntary moan escaped Y/N’s throat when Negan’s caress got more determined and she found it harder to stand on her shaky legs. Lucille stepped forward; her forehead pressed to Y/N’s while she kept her hands hooked over Y/N’s hips. “Negan…”

“Mhmm?” Negan lift his head to look up at the two of them and he pulled his palm from where it was hearing the gasp that followed when he pulled his finger from Y/N’s body. Lifting his fingers to his lips, Negan slid his finger into his mouth letting out a satisfied sound when he tasted Y/N against his tongue. “I love the way you taste…”

Lucille released a shocked sound when Negan quickly reached for the material of the dress that was still at her waist and he tugged it down in a hurry. It pulled Lucille closer to him when he managed to get it from her body. The way Negan ate his wife alive with his stare was something to be admired. It was clear that Negan still found Lucille to be absolutely stunning even in this situation and Y/N was in adoration of the connection the two of them still plainly had when they began to kiss again.

“Lay down,” Negan slurred when he pulled his mouth from Lucille’s to look at Y/N. Adjusting himself on the bed, he pat where he wanted Y/N to be, but when she wasn’t moving fast enough, he pulled her to the bed. The quick movements caused him to fall in over her with a chuckle while Y/N’s hands braced over his chest to keep a small distance between them. Y/N’s heart was pounding inside of her chest when Lucille reached for the material of Y/N’s pants to work them open. “I knew I’d like you from the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Yeah?” Y/N breathed with her eyes hooked on his. His eyes narrowed and he nodded, a wicked smirk pressing over his ridiculously handsome features. Brushing her fingers through his thick, dark hair Y/N took in the sensation of him over her. It felt nice to be in a bed and have the weight of him over her. It was different than what they had done the other night. This felt more…intimate. If that was even possible. “Me too.”

“Good,” Negan growled, hopping up to his knees again to grab a hold of Y/N’s pants to pull them from her body. He tossed the material aside and stood up from the bed, moving over toward the camera that Y/N had set up to look at it. “Get to know each other a little bit.”

“Do you know what you’re doing with that?” Y/N stammered and Negan gave her a glare when he touched something with the camera.

“I’m not going to break anything,” Negan assured her with an amused breath when Lucille laid in the bed beside Y/N. There was the fear that Negan would mess something up, but it was soon hidden away when Lucille began to kiss Y/N again. Lucille’s palm slid from the center of Y/N’s chest down her abdomen and toward the top of her panties. Lucille repeated her movements and Y/N found herself wanting to touch Lucille as well. She was enamored by Lucille and she couldn’t quite explain it.

Teasing her fingers through Lucille’s long, dark hair, Y/N leaned up to meet Lucille in another desperate kiss. Her palm slid down Lucille’s torso before sliding back up to palm in over her full breast. Knowing that Negan was watching them also added to kinkiness of all of it.

“Don’t mind me,” Negan finished what he was doing with the camera before moving to them. He reached for Y/N’s hips to grab her panties. Her hips arched up when Negan got the material down her legs. Almost immediately after, he moved for Lucille and did the same thing. Dropping down on his knees on the bottom of the bed, he crawled slowly to lower himself between Lucille’s body. The girls were still kissing, focusing on each other and Negan slid his arms under Lucille’s thighs to pull her up toward him. His mouth pressed wet kisses over the inside of Lucille’s thigh before his mouth met her core and kissed over her folds again and again. Y/N went to get up and Negan pulled his mouth away from Lucille’s body. “What are you doing?”

“What you brought me here for,” Y/N responded with a wink and a cocky expression. She deposited a small kiss over Negan’s mouth when he lifted his head enough before moving forward to the camera to pull it from the tripod. She moved to the bed and Negan let out an amused laugh before going back to what he was doing in pleasuring his wife. “I take my job seriously.”

“I like that,” Lucille panted with a whimper when Negan wiggled his head side to side while his tongue and mouth worked over her body. Y/N felt her own body on fire while she watched them together. Lucille reached down to cling to Negan’s hair while he pleasured her and the look on Lucille’s face showed how much she was truly enjoying what Negan was doing.

Never did Y/N think she would be shooting something that felt like a porn, but here she was. Even weirder was that she was part of it. Getting multiple shots of what they were doing, Y/N felt her heart pounding inside of her chest while doing it. Lucille’s chest was rising and falling heavily while Negan pleasured her and her soft cries were filling the air.

“Damn it Negan,” Lucille whimpered when Negan pulled his mouth away from her body. Lucille’s body was shaking and Negan let out a laugh full of mischief when he seductively licked over his lips. “I was almost there.”

Y/N adjusted the camera and set it back on the tripod before returning to the bed. Lowering in over Negan’s back, she deposited small kisses over the back of his neck, down his spine and stopped when she reached the top of the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sliding her fingers beneath the material she watched Negan lift his hips to help her get the material from his body when he turned on his side.

“Get on your back,” Y/N threw out an order and Negan seemed impressed with her direction when he laid down beside Lucille on the bed. “How about you take control instead of letting him have it?”

Lucille gave Y/N a wink, getting up on her knees while Y/N lowered to wrap her fingers around Negan’s solid manhood. Stroking in strong, languid movements while watching Lucille carefully straddle Negan’s shoulders made Y/N smile. The fact Lucille listened to Y/N made her feel better about this whole thing. Having some kind of power made Y/N feel like she fit in better. Negan’s palms squeezed tightly to Lucille’s hips while he lifted his head to go back to pleasuring her. Caressing over his body a few more times, Y/N enjoyed the sight before her.

“Fuck…” Negan groaned against Lucille’s flesh making Lucille cry out when Y/N took Negan into her mouth, sliding him back into her throat before dragging her tongue firmly over the underside when she pulled her head back. Y/N hollowed her cheeks and worked in unison with the stroking motions with her hand while she pleasured Negan. Eagerly, Negan’s hips bounced up to her movements and she could hear Lucille’s whimpers intensifying the more Y/N seemed to affect Negan.

Lucille’s body slouched forward after she released somewhat of a squeal and Y/N pulled her mouth from Negan’s cock with a popping sound when she noticed Lucille shaking from an orgasm that Negan clearly got out of her. Lucille pulled herself to the bed beside Negan, stretching out her slender body while she breathed heavily.

“You okay?” Negan licked his lips in a seductive sweep and when she nodded, Negan reached for Y/N to pull her up to him. Rolling, he used his weight to trap her beneath him and pinned her wrists to the bed. Negan’s mouth collided with hers and she could feel him pulling her hips up to him when he reached between them to grab a hold of his distended flesh. Smacking his hips forward, he heard Y/N cry out when he entered her and his jaw lowered with a growl falling from his lips. “You’ve been a constant source of surprise, you know that?”

Negan bounced his hips forward into hers time and time again making soft cries fall from her throat. The weight of him over her felt incredible while he hit all the right places inside of her. Negan’s gaze lifted to look at Lucille and when their eyes connected it seemed like Negan’s thrusts got sharper and harder. Winces fell from Y/N’s throat and she scratched at Negan’s shoulders hearing his moans getting louder.

“Brace yourself on your hands and knees over her Lucille,” Negan demanded pulling his hips back making Y/N cry out from the empty feeling that he left her with. Easily Negan moved them where he wanted them and when the closeness of Lucille pressed in over Y/N she licked her lips nervously. Lucille was so close to her and the warmth of her body was radiating against Y/N’s. “I think we all know I’m a little greedy.”

The smacking sound of Negan entering Lucille from behind was heard and Y/N found herself in awe of the face that Lucille was making while Negan fucked her. Reaching up to stroke over Lucille’s jawline, Y/N instinctively lifted up to kiss over Lucille’s face until her mouth met Lucille’s. The sounds of Negan’s heavy breaths were heard while Lucille rocked over her with each powerful movement Negan made behind her.

Lifting her hand, Y/N used her thumb to caress over Lucille’s clitoris while Negan thrust into Lucille’s body. When he thrust forward it would urge Lucille’s hips forward into Y/N’s caress time and time again causing her to coo out in ecstasy while both Negan and Y/N worked together.

A whine released from Lucille’s throat when Negan pulled his body from hers and tugged on Y/N’s body to bring her hips closer to him. Negan adjusted and thrust himself into Y/N again making her head drop back while Negan now took his turn fucking her.

“Do you like his big cock?” Lucille purred, her mouth vibrating against Y/N’s lips while her hand lowered to offer the same caress that Y/N had done to her previously. “He might have a big mouth, but he knows how to use his dick well.”

“Gee, thanks baby,” Negan grunted with a laugh, lowering down to press wet kisses over Lucille’s shoulder before biting at her flesh making Lucille purr when he did it.

“So good,” Y/N whimpered when Negan’s hips bucked up harder against her and the tip of his cock was hitting her G-spot in a way that made her cry out. Lucille’s soft fingertips aided in the caress of Y/N’s small bundle of nerves while the husband and wife were drawing her incredibly close to an amazing orgasm.

“You’re almost there, aren’t you sweetheart?” Lucille quickened her caress and Negan rolled his hips faster against Y/N. Lucille’s mouth hovered over Y/N’s when Y/N felt her body tensing up. There was a liquid warmth building inside of her and she whimpered into Lucille’s mouth when Lucille began to kiss her. Y/N’s orgasm hit her hard as Negan continued to fuck her through it, enjoying the contractions that her body did around him. She was undoubtedly loud when she came, but both Lucille and Negan seemed to enjoy it. “Negan made such a good choice with you.”

“I sure as fuck did,” Negan grunted, pulling his body from Y/N’s to enter Lucille again while reaching for her hair to pull her back against him while he fucked her. Negan’s eyes were hooked on Y/N while she attempted to catch her breath. Watching Negan kissing over Lucille’s neck while he had a firm hold on her throat was almost an art piece in itself. The way their bodies moved together was beautiful and Y/N found herself lucky that she got to experience and watch this.

“Negan,” Lucille’s soft cries filled the air and Y/N could see Lucille’s body twitching revealing that she had just hit an orgasm herself and a cocky laugh came from Negan. Pulling his length from Lucille’s body Negan watched her fall forward on her hands on the bed. Her breathing was loud and he reached down to caress over his pulsating cock that was ready for a release itself. “Shit.”

“You like my big mouth,” Negan reached out to smack over Lucille’s bottom and wiggled his finger to get Y/N to come to him when he moved to the edge of the bed. “Come here beautiful.”

Weakly, Y/N lifted from the bed and slid to the bottom of it. Negan reached for her head and brushed his fingers in over the back of her neck leading her to take him into her mouth again. Lapping at Negan’s body with her tongue, Y/N felt Lucille moving in beside her and Negan reached for Lucille to pull her in closer to his cock.

“Share ladies,” Negan pulled his cock from Y/N’s mouth and led it to Lucille’s lips. His head fell back, his eyes closing tightly while he smiled when Lucille took him into her mouth. Lucille sucked over his tip and Y/N pressed wet kisses over Negan’s shaft. Negan grasped at both of them, caressing over their necks while they took turns taking him into their mouths. When Negan’s abdomen started to twitch, Lucille pumped her hand harder over his shaft and his moans got louder. “Fuck…”

Y/N’s eyes closed when the first line of Negan’s release hit the back of her throat and she worked to swallow down what he had to offer while his hips bucked to her through his orgasm. When his body stopped shaking, Y/N pulled her mouth from his body and licked at her lips.

“Fucking hell…” Negan’s raspy voice was even deeper when he saw Lucille reach for Y/N to kiss her to get the taste of Negan’s release from Y/N’s mouth and Negan smiled arrogantly. “I think we could make this a thing…that is if you both liked it.”

Negan stroked his fingers over both of their faces and he lowered down to kiss both of them before laying between them on the bed. Lucille laid over his chest kissing over it and Negan had his nose nuzzled up against the side of Y/N’s neck.

“I’m open to it,” Lucille announced with a wink when Y/N’s eyes met hers and it made Y/N bite into her bottom lip.

“Well, since we’re all about favors…I’ll be okay with it as long as when we do our next photoshoot together…you bring her with you,” Y/N muttered and Negan laughed against the side of her neck before kissing softly over it.

“I think we can work that out,” Negan turned his head to meet Lucille in another kiss. Minutes passed and they laid together in the bed before Negan lifted his head to look at the camera that they still had set up. “That…that is going to be one hell of a video.”


End file.
